Why don't you sing along with that song
by Mathilde.1988
Summary: Infusing the wards of St. Vladimir's went wrong the magic that keeps the Strigoi out makes everyone act weird. They are starting to sing, confess their feelings for each other and why is Dimitri dressed like he came right from the eighties…..


**Infusing the wards of St. Vladimir's went wrong and the magic that keeps the Strigoi out makes everyone act weird. They are starting to sing, confess their feelings for each other and why is Dimitri dressed like he came right from the eighties….. **

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise enjoy ;) **

RPOV

I was sick of being ignored by my Russian mentor, all the constant rumors that were spreading. Today I just wanted to be left alone in desperate need of some peace and quiet. So I put in my ear buds and was on my way to the track to run some laps. What I saw happening before my very own eyes had me dumbfounded. Either I was very drunk or I am having a weird dream straight from the twilight zone. On one of the picnic tables outside Dimitri was standing on it surrounded by a group of screaming and singing girls. Some of them I recognized Meredith, Danielle Szelsky and Shane Reyes? That was a little weird never knew he was into guys. They were wearing tight jeans, crop tops and bandana's in their hair while singing and swaying their hips. Eagerly trying to get his attention, one look at him I understood why. He had on tight jeans, white t-shirt and a leather jacket god he looked hot.

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop (Sweet, sugar, candy man) He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my (uh) pop(Sweet, sugar, candy man)He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby, don't stop (Sweet, sugar) He got those lips like sugar cane…Good things come for boys who wait.. He's a one stop shop with a real big (uh) He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man, woo.. A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man.. Candy man, candy man.. Candy man, candy man.. Candy man, candy man…( Candy man, __Christiana Aguilera) _

The only thing I could think was what the hell! Shaking my head I continued to jog towards the track. Was angry for the fact he kept pushing me away but other girl fanning over him was perfectly ok. Suddenly the screaming got louder and I saw he jumped off the table making his way towards me? No clue what he was up to but seeing him push away those other girl gave me some sort of satisfaction. Next to him was Emil and Yuri both wearing similar outfits. Bobbing their heads to the music I noticed a small boom box in front of them. Sound of snapping fingers got louder as more guys joined in with them. Dimitri stepped forward and grabbed my hand kissing my knuckles, my mouth was open blushing feverishly not really knowing what to do. How was he so brass all of a sudden, everyone could see what he was doing. Always dreamt of this but never in my wildest dream thought he would do something like this.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.._ Grabbing my chin he winked at me _I've been running around in circles in my mind.. And it always seems that I'm following you, girl' _Standing behind me he swayed me back and forth_.. Cause you take me to the places.. That alone I'd never find.. And even as I wander.. I'm keeping you in sight.. _Turning me around he was staring right into my eyes with those beautiful brown orbs _You're a candle in the window.. On a cold, dark winter's night…And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.. And I can't fight this feeling anymore.. _Tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear _I've forgotten what I started fighting for.. It's time to bring this ship into the shore.. And throw away the oars, forever…'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore…I've forgotten what I started fighting for.. _Pulling me closer so I was pressed against him my eyes widened _And if I have to crawl upon the floor.. Come crashing through your door…Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore ( REO Speedwagon Can't fight this feeling) _His lips were coming closer to me and my heart started to beat faster.

Then I felt those soft lips against my own and moaned. Afraid to open my eyes I kept them close hoping I wouldn't wake up. '_Roza open your eyes' _his voice was husky from the kiss and a smile adorned his beautiful face. Everyone was looking at us but there weren't any looks of disgust well beside from girls who were jealous. 'Comrade? Is this real?' he kissed me again but this time more passionately '_Does that answer your question beautiful'. _

Felt like an hormonal teenager and jumped right into his arms. He carried me bridal style across campus to my room and gently put me down on the bed. 'How?' was the only thing that came out of my mouth '_Sick of hiding my feeling for you Roza, can't stand it how other guys are trying to get your attention'_. Sitting down next to me I crawled further onto the bed motioning for him to come closer. He was about to say something when we were interrupt by the sound of pebbles being thrown against my window. Opening it I saw Mason standing there, he was on one knee and started the music.

* * *

Wondered the strangest thing.. Never knew that so many people could actual sing! What was he hoping this would achieve? Hate breaking his heart like this and frankly it wasn't any easier with Dimitri by my side. I could hear him growl, what kind of turned me on at how possessive he was off me at the moment.

Oh god is this what I think it is, wait a minute this song reminds me of a movies. _Pretty woman stop awhile.. Pretty woman talk awhile.. Pretty woman give your smile to me.. Pretty woman yeah, yeah, yeah.. Pretty woman look my way.. Pretty woman say you'll stay with me.. 'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right…Come with me baby, be mine tonight.._( pretty woman, Roy Orbison) But he was interrupted by a bucket of ice cold water that was being thrown over him. When I heard the voice of the attacker I realized it was Stan Alto? Have no idea what he screaming, but when he saw Dimitri he smiled blowing him a kiss. OMFG! This was hilarious and by the looks on his face he looked close to throwing up. My poor Comrade, well he is very good looking and it explains why Stan is always picking on me.

'Are you staying?' swallowed loud almost sure he was going to say no '_Darling you got to let me know.. Should I stay or should I go?.. If you say that you are mine.. I'll be here 'til the end of time.. So you got to let me know.. Should I stay or should I go?_'( the clash, should I stay or should I go) he whispered seductively in my ear. Bit my lip then kissed him passionately 'Stay please' hoping he actually would.

Taking off his clothes he was left in his boxers and crawled under the blankets with me. I think I was drooling, all I could do was stare at his godlike body. Feeling slightly self-conscious I turned my back to him and started undressing. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful creature on earth making me even blush more. '_Your beautiful don't ever hide yourself from me_' snuggled into his chest feeling safe. Couldn't help myself and traced patterns on his chest making him shiver. Kissing the top of my head he told me to go to sleep. Almost didn't want knowing very well that we have to face everybody tomorrow. Don't know how this was going to work but for now I didn't want to think about it.

The next morning I woke up and for a moment I was disorientated. Something solid was laying against me holding on to me tightly. My heart was beating faster but the smell of his aftershave clamed me down right away. '_Morning Roza_' his voice was hoarse from sleeping but the smile on his face told me he didn't regret it? Couldn't help it I had to know what we were going to do now, I was dreading the meeting with Kirova already. Was he going to be fired? We can't guard Lissa and be together. 'What are we going to now Comrade?' a grin appeared on his face '_Now we get breakfast!_' Confusion was clearly written all over my face, how was he so carefree all of a sudden.

'Don't we need to tell Alberta about everything? Or what about Kirova?' by this point I was rambling. He cut me off by kissing me, with his tongue he was tracing along the line of my bottom lip. Gladly granted him access, It was amazing my whole body was on fire. My hands were roaming freely over his body. All to soon he stopped leaving me breathless making me pout. A laugh rumbled through his chest , I decided I wanted to hear that more often.

His lips were swollen from our make out session and it definitely caused something else to wake up. Gulped when I saw the size of his tent but it made me rub my thighs together nonetheless. His eyes darkened in that moment as his accent became thicker '_How much as I love to ravish you right now you need to eat first. Cause when I do you are going to need a lot of energy_' Felt my knees buckle and a whimper escaped my lips just thinking about it. He chuckles darkly and continued to get dressed surprisingly in a different outfit.

One of those jacket that the jocks wear in college , paired with a white t-shirt tucked into his jeans, a black belt and combat boots. No idea I owned a pair but I put on high waisted jeans and paired them with an oversized sweater that stopped at my belly button. Last but not least a pair of sneakers, for some apparent reason I missed legs warmers. Wouldn't look right without I would have to pair then… holy crap what the hell am I thinking. Shaking my head I tried not to think too much about it and saw Dimitri reaching out for my hand. Took a deep breath wondering how Lissa was going to react to seeing us together. Haven't felt much through the bond but in all honesty haven't really checked either.

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria it was busy, everyone was standing in line already. I could smell the bacon making my stomach growl. He kissed me and told me to sit down, looking around I saw Lissa waving at me. She was currently dating Aaron again, the guy is really boring follows her around like a lost puppy. Plopped down in my seat as I caught her staring at Christian, ugh really didn't like him. But now I really wished she would hook up with him already. One night I got sucked into her head while she was dreaming about him. Really want that image out of my head, thank god I got out before it was starting to get to heated.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Stan running towards Dimitri , then dropping to his knees. Music plays in the background as he begins to sing '_A hundred days have made me older.. Since the last time that I saw your pretty face…A thousand lies have made me colder.. _His face pales , he looks mortified looking for an escape _And I don't think I can look at this the same…. All the miles that separate.. Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._ Slowly backing away more he puts poor Eddie in front of him _ I'm here without you baby… But you're still on my lonely mind…I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. (__3 doors down, here without you__) _ He looks at me pleading me to help him but I am laughing so hard it takes a few seconds to react.

The door slams open revealing a panting Kirova, she looks angry and desperate. Bracing myself to be dragged to her office but she goes straight towards Dimitri. Faintly aware of hearing the words that sound like begging for mercy coming out of her mouth. But what has me mortified is the movements she is making what should be forbidden at this age. But soon I realize she isn't singing for my Russian god, NO all her words are directed at Stan! Who would have thought that the old hag could actually be affectionate towards someone. Feel a warm hard grabbing as he is pulling me with him eager to go outside.

What the hell is happening it feels like I am stuck in some musical and why isn't it affecting me. Faintly aware of the group of screaming girls outside I focus on the scowling face of Dimitri. Seeing what direction he is looking at I spot Adrian Ivashkov standing there looking like some Don Juan. With his blouse half open exposing his bare chest. Wearing black leather pants he has a rose in his mouth while holding an acoustic guitar. Giving me one of his panty dropping smiles he starts playing the first accords of a song.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Or would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? _Looking up he winks making a few girls faint _And would you save my soul tonight? Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.. _Hearing a growl next to me I squeeze his hand to reassure him I am his _Now would you die for the one you love? Oh hold me in your arms tonight.. I can be your hero baby.. I can kiss away the pain.. I will stand by you forever…You can take my breath away ( _Hero_, _Enrique Iglesias) Looking into his eyes beautiful brown eyes I kiss him. Seeing a smug smile appear on his face I turn to look at Adrian. Who is now the one with a scowl on his face this time glaring at Dimitri.

* * *

Rolling my eyes I hear my stomach growl reminding me I haven't eaten yet. Right away Dimitri pulls me with him towards the cafeteria hoping the coast is clear. Then suddenly I get pulled into Lissa her head, she is sitting next to Aaron when the music starts playing. Emerging from the door is Christian followed by Eddie and Dean. All three are wearing a mechanic outfit, each holding a tool in their hands. She doesn't know what do ,but one thing she knows for sure, he looks freaking hot.

They all step on the table and make their way towards her. Uptown girl… You know I can't afford to buy her pearls.. But maybe someday when my ship comes in.. She'll understand what kind of guy I've been.. And then I'll win.. Leaning forward he grabs her hand and kisses it. And when she's walking.. She's looking so fine.. Pulling her up the table he twirls her around. And when she's talking… She'll say that she's mine.. She'll say I'm not so tough.. Just because.. I'm in love.. Everyone is watching the scene making her blush but feel special at the same time. Many things go through her mind but no matter what to her it is the most romantic thing ever. With an uptown girl.. She's been living in her white bread world.. As long as anyone with hot blood can… And now she's looking for a downtown man.. That's what I am… Aaron looks furious and ready to punch Christian in the face but he doesn't look bothered by it. Uptown girl… She's my uptown girl.. You know I'm in love… With an uptown girl.. My uptown girl.. You know I'm in love… With an uptown girl…My uptown girl… ( Uptown girl, Billy Joel)

When he is about to pull her in for a kiss Aaron joins them on the table and yanks her away from him. Creating some distance his look into her eyes and cups her cheeks. Not tryna be indie.. Not tryna be cool.. Just tryna be in this.. Tell me how you choose.. Can you feel why you're in this.. Can you feel it through.. All of the windows.. Inside this room Caressing her cheek it doesn't seem to give the same spark as with Christian. 'Cause I wanna touch you, baby.. And I wanna feel you, too.. I wanna see the sunrise and your sins.. Just me and you Her heart is beating in a rapid pace, this wasn't supposed to happen. Being with him is easier, it is accepted she needs to think of her family's name. Light it up, on the run.. Let's make love, tonight.. Make it up, fall in love, try… But you'll never be alone.. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn.. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn.. ( Dusk till dawn. Zayn Malik) He is going to kiss her she can feel it, his lips are coming closer to hers. But why doesn't she want it, they just been making out ten minutes ago. Her mind is spinning with images of a sexy mechanic only standing a few feet away.

Knowing I would see the outcome with my own eyes in a few minutes I get back into my own head. I wish I didn't cause the scene in front of me breaks my heart. Tasha Ozera is standing there with her arms wrapped around Dimitri. Fully listing to her words he is smiling , recognizing the lyrics I feel like crying.' _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard.. We can go.. No one will know.. Oh c'mon **boy**.. Who cares if we're trashed.. Got a pocket full of cash we can blow.. Shots of Patron.. And it's on **boy**Don't say no no no no no._. He is bobbing his head '_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_' Then he starts nodding agreeing to every word she is singing '_And we'll go go go go go.. If you're ready, like I'm ready'_ Pulling his hand away from mine she drags him along with her. Not knowing what to do I run away as fast I can feeling betrayed. How dare he do that!

* * *

Tears are flowing freely now, I feel the need to express the emotions I am feeling right now. My lip is trembling as I am suddenly surrounded by flowers and white doves. Looking at myself I am wearing tight black leather pants and equally tight jacket. A wallet chain is hanging on the right side and the gloves give it that little bit extra. 'Dig if you will the picture.. Of you and I engaged in a kiss.. The sweat of your body covers me.. Can you my darling.. Can you picture this? Dream, if you can, a courtyard.. An ocean of violets in bloom.. Animals strike curious poses.. They feel the heat.. The heat between me and you.. ' Reaching the lonely tree next to the track the memory of him kissing me their played in my mind 'How can you just leave me standing?.. Alone in a world that's so cold (so cold).. Maybe I'm just too demanding… Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold.. Maybe you're just like my mother.. She's never satisfied (she's never satisfied).. Why do we scream at each other?.. This is what it sounds like … When doves cry' ( When doves cry, Prince) The last part sounded more than a whisper as the dim light is shining on the gravel pathway. Slumping back against the tree tears were no longer flowing as it is now replaced by anger. Finally, I understood how whatever this spell is worked, no longer being afraid of it there was only one song on my mind. If it was going to go like this I was going to play dirty and show him was he had lost.

Everyone came out of nowhere joining me on my way to the cabin that bitch stayed at. The roar of a motorbike got their attention. But he didn't look like he was in love with her, he was shouting at her. Tilting my head I saw the way he was looking at me and I am pretty sure it was lust. Wearing a high waisted skin-tight leather pants and an off the shoulder cap-sleeved black shirt. Orange peep-toes stiletto's and a tiny belt and with my hair down just the way he likes it. Looking at Dimitri he turned into my very own version of Danny Zuko. '_Roza…_' lifting my chin up in the air with pursed lips I try to look away from him. 'Damn right' I snorted sucking on my lollypop.

Taking a step forward he licks his lips '_I got chills.. They're multiplying.. And I'm losing control.. Cause the power you're supplying… It's electrifying!..._ Dropping to his knees in front of me I throw the now empty wooden stick on the floor. Not ready to give in I continue this banter ' You better shape up.. Cause I need a man.. And my heart is set on you.. You better shape up.. Walking away from him I make sure to sway my hips that little bit extra You better understand.. To my heart I must be true..' Following me I felt his warm breath in my neck '_Nothing left… Nothing left for me to do…'_

Turning around I put my right hand on his shoulder as he is walking backwards (together we sing) '_You're the one that I want.. You are the one I want.. Oh, honey.. The one that I want.. You are the one I want.. Oh, honey.. The one that I want.. You are the one I want.. Oh, the one I need.. Oh, yes indeed'_. Making my way towards the benches I step on one of them as he holding my hand each time I skip to the next one. 'If you're filled.. With affection ... You're too shy to convey.. Better take my direction.. Feel your way.' The last bench he joins me as we go back and forth. _'__I better shape up__.. __Cause you need a man'_ Trying to steal a kiss I lean back making him almost nip my jaw. 'I need a man.. Who can keep me satisfied' Grabbing my hand he pulls me flush against him. '_I better shape up ... If I'm gonna prove__'_ Putting his finger under my chin he makes me forget all about what happened. Those eyes have me under their spell 'You better prove.. That my faith is justified' Those soft lips were getting closer to mine '_Are you sure_' nodding I close my eyes 'Yes I'm sure down deep inside'. Just before they touch he whispers '_You're the one that I want.. You are the one I want.. Oh, honey_'. ( You're the one that I want, Grease)

* * *

The kiss itself was short and sweet but his eyes told everything I needed. 'I love you Comrade' rubbing his nose against mine he smiles '_I love you too Roza_'. A very pissed off Tasha made her way to the crowd. '_DIMKAAA WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED_!' he raises his eyebrow and grimaces '_You used compulsion on me! Going to tell you the same I did 20 minutes ago! I DON'T LOVE YOU! AND I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU! My heart belongs to this beautiful woman'_ he grabs me and unexpected dips me low making me lift one leg in the air. The Instant his lips were on my mine he deepens the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside my mouth. After a few moments I was in need of air breaking the kiss, opening my eyes he was grinning. And then I did something very immature I stuck my tongue out to her. Fist clenched beside her she stomps away making her way back to the cabin. Picking me up bridal style he carries me to his room. '_I am sorry_' he croaked '_Should have been stronger, wasn't paying attention to what she was saying_' Putting my fingers on his lips I shush him. '_It's ok, I got you back'_ looking deeply in his eyes I whisper seductively '_So are going to prove me you want me._' Lust returned to his eyes pulling me closer he is wrapping one leg around his waist. '_Are you sure Roza_?' loved how his accent gotten thicker 'Haven't been surer in my life'.

He has never been the one to push towards sex but now I was letting him know I was ready. Wasn't lying when I told him I was sure, I could feel my whole body preparing itself. Moisture between my legs had my panties soaked ready to be taken off. Many times I fantasized about how he would take me to his room. Trembling I was still nervous but I trusted him completely to take care of me.

Gently laying me down on his bed I am only wearing a black lace bra with matching panties. His voice turned into a seductive whisper '_My darling I, can't get enough of your love babe_… _Girl, I don't know, I don't know why.. I can't get enough of your love babe' _ Blushing I didn't know what to do I had no experience despite whatever one said around campus. With his eyes, he is reassuring me telling everything is going to be ok. Gentle touches of his hand caressing my body makes me shiver. Reaching behind my back he undoes the clasp of my bra. Feeling exposed I cover myself up grabbing my hands he places them above my head. '_Oh, some things I can't get used to.. No matter how I try.. Just like the more you give, the more I want… And baby, that's no lie.. Oh no, babe.. ' _

Kissing the soft spot behind my ear I feel my hips buck against his. Biting my lip I see he is only wearing a pair of black boxers. Silently wondering how he is going to fit making me a little nervous. His lips feeling magical making their way do to my belly button. Circling his tongue around it he continues his way down. '_Tell me, what can I say? __What am I gonna do? __How should I feel when everything is you? __What kind of love is this that you're givin' me? __Is it in your kiss or just because you're sweet?_' (Can't get enough of your love, Barry White) Looking into my eyes he is asking me one last time if I am sure, I nod shyly telling him to continue. When taking off my panties I am now completely naked. He looks at me with so much love, making me feel like a goddess.

Nudging my legs apart he kisses the inside of my thighs, my body starts to have a mind of his own '_Oh Roza, my Roza_'. Slowly two fingers enter my heated core, my eyes roll in the back of my head. As they slide in and out the only I can think is that I want more. Looking down I see him looking straight at me, his brown have darkened. 'Oh god!' his fingers start making a scissoring movement deep inside preparing me. His voice sounds deeper than it ever had been before '_I want to taste you, Roza, will you let me_?' The first thing that crosses my mind is what if I don't taste right. My heart is hammering inside my chest 'Yes' groaning in approval his tongue brushes against my sensitive clit. My back arches as shock waves of pleasure shoot through my whole body. His fingers are sliding out of me and are replaced by his tongue.

It is almost overwhelming as he starts fucking me with his tongue. It is like I am flying high when an earth-shattering feeling is rushing through my body. Groaning loudly he is lapping all the juices up that are dripping out of me. My head is foggy '_You taste so fucking good_' my eyelids feel heavy as I see him making his way up to my lips. Kissing me I taste myself, it makes me wonder how he would taste. See him line himself up at my now soaked entrance out of instinct I pull up my legs wrapping them around his waist. Gasping I feel myself stretch as I accommodate to his large thick cock. My hands are fisting the sheet as it becomes more uncomfortable the more he enters me. Kissing my neck he sucks on the sensitive spot behind my ear. As I am distracted he pushes forward 'OW!' peppering my face with kisses his voice is gentle. '_It will fade my love.._' whispering sweetly he is caressing my cheek.

The pain is fading, slowly I am rocking back and forth my hips making him hiss '_So tight_'. Giving me all the control I start to become more confident. My hips are starting to move faster as my legs tighten around him pushing him deeper inside of me. Dimitri starts thrusting his hips at the same speed I am rocking my hips. I want him to do something, I.. I.. need him to go faster 'Please, please…' nipping at my neck '_Tell me Roza, tell me what do you want_?' Closing my eyes I lay my head back on the pillow ' F.. f.. f.. faster, Harder please…' I want him to let loose control. Tightening his grip on my hips his movements become faster. But I feel he still not letting go, so I pulls his face close and thrust my tongue inside his ear.

His eyes change, like I finally found a way to drive him crazy. So I do it again and this time I nibble on his earlobe. Growling he is now pounding inside of me, I am definitely going to be sore. 'YES FUCK YES' the pressure inside is building up I am so close.. '_Cum for me Roza_' his voice sounds strained holding back his own orgasm. His lips are around my right nipple sucking on it then biting it. Never want this feeling to end, he switches to the other one, I can't take it anymore. My body is shaking, breathing becomes harder as I am seeing stars. A loud moan what sounds like his name escapes my lips. Smothering it with his own mouth I feel him collapse on top of me as he finds his own release. We are both sweating, rolling off me he pulls me against him. Stroking my arm he hums content, kissing my shoulder I lay my head against his chest. '_I love you Roza_' smiling I feel myself getting tired 'I love you too Comrade'.

When falling asleep I hear music coming from outside but I am already drifting off…

* * *

The next days is chaos, outside a crowd seems to have formed. Dimitri's mobile hasn't stopped ringing since this morning. Looking grumpy he answers it, his face becomes angry as he starts to shout at the person on the other end. When he sees me looking at him he smiles '_Good morning Roza_' his voice sounds still a bit hoarse. 'Good morning Comrade' I say shyly, is he going to figure out what we did? Will he distance himself like he always did? Like he sees the insecurities in my face he moves closer kissing me deeply. '_What is on your mind Milaya Moya_?' look at him confused ' _It is the same as you would say, sweetie'_. The question has been on my mind since I woke up this morning. Scared to see his reaction I look at the ground 'So you don't regret what happened?' Putting his finger under my chin he makes me look into his eyes. They softened filled with so much love, kissing me he is smiling '_Of course not, what I do regret is pushing you away every time. I am done with putting them first_!' I am shocked, that the ever so stoic guardian he was is now replaced with a carefree one.

We need to talk about this later, but first I want to know what the phone call was all about. He explains that we need to report to Headmistress her office. Reluctantly getting dressed we make our way to the bitch. It is very cramped seeing the number of people there Alberta, Stan, Tasha (yuck), Emil, Yuri, and Miss Carmack? Taking a deep breath she begins to talk '_Glad you could al make it, we can all agree what happened was a huge misunderstanding._' I hear Dimitri snort '_I already took it upon myself to organize an assembly with all the teachers and students.' _Where is she going with this and why are we here? '_It seemed that with reinforcing the wards some sort of love spell had been infused with it_. _However, we can't make light of this and will tell everyone it was all an illusion. Unfortunately for Guardian Belikov, some damage can't be undone. Luckily for you, Lady Ozera has provided us with a solution' _

Pausing for a moment the whole room is silent, '_She agreed to take you as her guardian. You will sign this statement that you had no control of over your actions. Furthermore, novice Hathaway and yourself are hereby forbidding to ever be in contact with each other ever again. What happened was vile and right out disgusting.' _At the end of her little speech she was breathing hard. Tasha looked smug, Dimitri however had his fist clenched ready to hit someone in the face. His voice was very low sounding cold '_What if I refuse_?' my head snapped up was he going to risk his career for me?

Looking around the room I saw little emotion, Alberta however looked proud? Kirova was caught off guard not expecting for him to talk back. Stuttering she tried to find the right words ' _Then you face statutory rape charges, a black mark on your record_'I was holding my breath they couldn't be serious. Looking pained he was making a decision '_Then I quit!' _he laid his stake on her desk to show he wasn't joking. That is when all hell broke loose, everyone started screaming at each other. Leading me out of the office he went down on one knee. '_Listen to me Milaya, you don't have to do anything. You can stay here, graduate and become Lissa her Guardian. But I refuse to deny my feelings for you, I am done sacrificing myself._' Was lost for words, didn't know what to say. All my life I knew I was going to become her Guardian. But that was before I fell in love, conflicted I started to cry. When did my life become such as mess…

Holding me he was telling how much he loved me, that he was always going to be there for me. '_I wish I could stay here with you but I have to pack my bag. Soon they are going to call the council and inform them of my decision. If I don't leave now I will be thrown in prison, I will find a way to contact you_' Stroking my hair he kissed the top of my head. I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to. I just stood there for a moment as everything that happened flashed through my mind.

* * *

I ran as fast I could to Adrian, knocking on his door he opened it bleary-eyed. Arching an eyebrow he looked at me '_What can I help you with Rose_?' Felt a little bad knowing how his feelings for me, decided to be blunt with him 'I need money'. Clearly wasn't expecting me to ask him this but I had no other option. '_Care to enlighten what I am funding_?'. His room looked a mess, empty bottles were scattered everywhere. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath 'I am leaving' furrowing his brows '_Aren't you graduating in a few months_?' He was right about that but it didn't matter anymore. 'I can no longer attend the Academy.' That was a lie but I refuse to stay here any longer. '_Why would I give it to you? I mean you clearly chose the cradle robber._'

Sighing, of course, it wasn't fair but who else would I turn to Lissa? She wasn't going to give me the money. 'Please Adrian, I need your help…' He was looking very vulnerable almost defeated. '_Nothing I can do to change your mind_?' No matter what would happen I knew my heart belonged to Dimitri. Smiling sadly at him I shook my head no '_Will I ever see you again Little Dhampir_?' Honestly, I didn't know. Seeing I wasn't going to answer he walked into his bedroom. Coming back he was holding several big stacks of cash. '_This should be enough at least for a while_.' Handing me a piece of paper it had a phone number on it. '_If you ever need anything else call this number_' giving him a hug I thanked him.

With a small suitcase and a bag pack filled with cash, I ran towards the gate of the Academy. I was just in time seeing Dimitri handing over his keys. Surprise on his face told he wasn't expecting me 'Hey Comrade! You weren't going to leave without me were ya!' Grabbing my hands he was brushing his lips against my knuckles. '_Are you sure Rose? After this there is no going back_!' Considering his words, I would be leaving Lissa. But no doubt in my mind they will find a new Guardian for her. I would always be with her, taking darkness when I needed to.

'What life will I have Dimitri? I will unhappy the rest of my life, we would have to meet in secret. Then I am still not free to be who I want to be.' Hearing rustling we both took a protective stance. It was Lissa, standing there with puffy eyes she was sniffling. '_You are going to leave me.._' didn't have a lot of time any moment now they could come to get us. 'We don't have a choice Liss, they wanted to keep us apart.' Lots of emotion were going through her mind, she was mad, feeling sorry but mostly sad. '_You weren't going to say goodbye_?' No matter what I would say it wouldn't change how she was feeling right now. 'I'm sorry' sound of other voice made me panic.

We stepped through the gates outside the school grounds, holding my hand we started walking. It was strange but it felt good to begin a new life. 'So what now Comrade?' smiling lovingly he started grinning 'Where ever you are is my home Roza.' Thinking about it for a moment 'How is the weather in Baia?'. His eyes were twinkling ' _The sky is filled with new opportunities this time of year_'. Hitchhiking waiting for a car to stop I set off with the man I love…

**The end **


End file.
